Personal computers (PCs) have become essential part of any business enterprise. It is impossible to imagine a modern office, regardless of its size, without a PC for every employee. The corporate PCs are typically connected in a computer network, which enables secure communication and file exchange between PC users. However, administration of a large corporate network, having hundreds and often thousands of disparate PCs and other networked devices, such as printer, scanners, facsimile machines, mobile communication devices used by employees, is a complicated task. The failures in network management may result in network security breaches, computer malfunctions, and other problems that can negatively affect productivity of the employees and cost thousands of dollars in lost profits and repair costs.
Therefore, the development of problem-solving approaches, similar to the application of remotely installed or cloud-based software, has been recently developed. One such approach, for example, is the “software as a service” (SaaS) approach. Saas is a software sale business model where the supplier develops a web application and administers it independently, providing the customer online access to the software. Thus, all interaction is realized online between the service supplier's server, where the software is installed, and the corporate networked PC. In this and other situation of remote administration of network computers, certain difficulties may occur, since not every networked PC can be connected to the Internet or such PC's may be located in a closed network not accessible to the service supplier's server. Accordingly, there is a need to improve techniques for remote administration of a computer network.